


the choices that lead me to you

by teatimewithbees



Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Found Family, I basically wrote this for a friend, M/M, married Cody and Obi-Wan, no order 66, the clones get rights, they adopt a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: After the war things have slowed down. Cody and Obi-Wan finally get to spent more time together.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900948
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	the choices that lead me to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a story I wrote for a friend of mine to include all his favorite codywan tropes and here we are.
> 
> Have fun.

Mornings were usually very quiet.

After the war, a lot of things had slowed down. Peace talks were finished and Padmé and the newly elected Chancellor Organa had finally established rights for the clones, including the ones still in tubes on Kamino. It hadn't been a very hard fight. Most of the Senators had quickly agreed on the new bill. The only problems had arrived when it came to finding housing for the clones and actually registering them as Republic Citizens.

The clones had been content with waiting a bit longer to get registered, most of them still unsure about what name to pick. Though some had it easier than others. Most of the Wolfpack took Plo's name after the papers had went through and the Kel Dor had found himself with a whole bunch of sons that followed him around the temple. It had only been natural that they went with „Koon“ as their last name.

Cody had struggled with picking a name. Unsure about what to pick, since „Fett“ wasn't really that great of an option. The Prime hadn't been their father. He was their trainer and he couldn't find it in himself to forgive him for sending his brothers to get decommissioned.

Padmé had been the one that gave him the idea. He had been thinking of it ever since he first started dating Obi-Wan. Frankly, he was pretty sure he had a crush on Obi-Wan ever since he first saw the man on Kamino. He was soaking wet, his hair looking more hazel than red but he was the prettiest man Cody had ever seen. At that point Cody hadn't seen many men aside from his brothers, Jango and their trainers, but his point still stood.

Obi-Wan was striking and his stupid heart couldn't stop beating out of his chest when he heard that he would be assigned as his commander.

But in the end it was still Padmé who had said it, rocking Leia in her arms while Luke was already fast asleep.

„You could just take Obi-Wan's name. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You are basically married anyway.“

So he gifted one of his vembraces to a first very confused looking Obi-Wan but then his expression had turned into understanding, followed by him frantically searching for his own armour – it had been buried under a pile of datapads.

They went with a small ceremony, meaning only he, Obi-Wan and good old R4 were present as they said the _riduurok_. Anakin had later complained about not being invited, to which Obi-Wan had only said that Anakin hadn't invited him to his wedding either and had then proceeded to try to hide said relationship from him for years. Key word being „tried“. The former Jedi General had been shocked when he found out that most everyone he knew was aware of his marriage to Senator Amidala.

But then Cody had taken Obi-Wan's name and while he thought Cody Kenobi sounded somewhat weird, it was still better than Comet Koon. Not that he would ever tell Comet that. He was happy that his brother had found a family he belonged to. Just as he had found Obi-Wan. Even if that meant that Anakin and Ahsoka came along as collatoral damage.

And then came Cast – named by the medics for managing to break a leg in the first two weeks after being decanted. They had adopted him a few months into their marriage while visiting Kamino to check up on the _vode_ there. Cody had bullied Obi-Wan into visiting the med bay as well, suspicious about how fast Master Che had let him go after the stunt he had pulled on the last diplomatic missioned turned survival challenge. Obi-Wan had obviously protested but ultimately they both agreed that it had been for the best ever since they took Cast back to Coruscant with them, the small bundle of joy happy to cuddle into his new father on the way home. If Cody had been jealous he would never admit it.

Obi-Wan had been overjoyed to accept Cast into their small family, effectively ending the silent war between Ahsoka and Anakin which had been fighting over the place of „favorite child“ ever since their first meeting. That honor now belonged to Cast.

Padmé was happy to meet their son and both Leia and Luke had been excited when they met their new playmate while the adults sat around the living room table. It was always a bit awkward for Cody and Anakin when their spouses got together. They weren't interested enough to pay attention to Senate gossip about the newest bills. Though Cody strongly suspected that he understood more than Anakin. The only time the former Genral had actually payed attention was when the both of them had started talking about Palpatine and his habits. Now, he couldn't step up for his former friend, considering he had been a Sith Lord and initiated the Clone Wars, but his face had said more than a thousand words.

That still didn't stop Obi-Wan from calmly stating that Palpatine had been unfit for the job since the beginning. It was moments like these that made Cody fall in love with his husband more and more every day.

So yes, mornings in the Kenobi household were usually very quiet.

Cody got up first and drank a cup of coffee before Obi-Wan woke up and started to make breakfast for all of them. Cast woke up last, groggily tapsing into the kitchen to latch onto Cody's leg, demanding to be picked up. He usually relented, letting his son lean against him as his husband prepared their food while humming along to the songs on the radio.

It was more than Cody ever imagined he would get. More than Cody dared to hope for. And when Obi-Wan turned around to smile at the both of them as if they were the two most important beings in the whole galaxy he thanked the force or whatever else there was that he got to experience this.


End file.
